An Untold Past
by Zima Irisa
Summary: There are many things from her past that Mexico would rather not talk about, not even to her family. But she can't keep it hidden for long, especially if just seeing him makes her blood boil with rage. Includes the North America siblings and OC!fem!Mexico. Oneshot.


_**A/N: **__Hello, guys! This is Zima and I'm a little nervous to say that this is my first fanfiction. I'm a long-time reader but a first-time writer. I hope you don't go to a different story because I'm a newbie. Give me a chance, please! I would be so happy if you at least read this! I started with a one-shot because I'm not really ready for a multi-chapter fic but I have some ideas already lined up!_

_**Warning: **__This contains an OC so if you're not comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read this._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia, sadly. *sighs* I wish I did though… like every other fangirl does. _

An Untold Past

Mexico blinked and blinked again. She was too distracted by her thoughts to even remember what the person in front of her asked.

"What?" Mexico asked, confused. Her mind was a blur lately and she often found herself drifting off at the most random times. _I am only thinking about my country_, she told herself, not wanting to think about past memories at the moment. Instead, she focused on the blonde in front of her.

America pouted. "What do you mean? Where you even listening to me? I asked if you wanted to come to my house for my birthday. It's going to be awesome, dude! I got so many things planned, you don't even know the half of it!" America crossed his arms and smiled, white teeth gleaming. "So, will you come?" America's eyes were hopeful.

Mexico stared at America, perplexed. "Of course I will come. I come every year, _no_? Even though your parties are over the top, they are always fun." America relaxed and pulled a hamburger from out of nowhere. _What in the…?_ Mexico thought, staring at the burger. She shook her head at her brother. Even after all their years together, she will never completely understand the things America did.

"Over the top doesn't even start to cover it…" A voice whispered. America started and chocked on his burger. He coughed into his hand and stared wide-eyed at the spot beside him. Mexico smiled softly and turned her eyes onto Mathew, who flushed a bright red at having all the attention suddenly directed his way. Apparently, he didn't think the other two heard him because, so far, he wasn't acknowledged by either of them.

"Mattie, man, don't scare me like that!" America said, obviously surprised by his brother's appearance. Mexico glanced at Alfred and gave him a small glare. America returned her look with a pained one. Maria knew America always felt like a bad brother whenever he forgot his little brother was right next to him. He explained to her before that he always got distracted easily and his brother's presence became misty, like his mind was fogged around that certain thought. It was true, Mathew stayed so quiet that it was hard to remember he was even there and his habit of turning invisible always surprised people around him when he did speak up. But when America did see him, the twins were basically inseparable.

"It is about time you spoke up," Maria said, petting Kumajiro on the head. The polar bear looked up at her in confusion, but spread his arms towards the bag at Maria's side. Mexico took out a cracker from her purse and handed it to the bear, who munched at it in small bites.

Mathew looked at her surprised, but his eyes turned grateful. "I keep forgetting that you can see me. Being noticed is a weird feeling."

Mexico nodded with empathetic eyes. She was about to speak up and change the topic of this conversation when the door of the restaurant opened. Her gaze hardened as it landed on a certain green-eyed one. She turned back to the two brothers who looked confused at her sudden change in mood.

Mathew turned around just in time to see Spain snap his gaze back to the two Italians seated in a booth across the restaurant. Mathew turned back to his sister when Spain started walking towards the Italy brothers. Mexico was leaning her forehead against the window, letting the cool glass calm her senses. It was obvious that she was holding back a fit of rage. Her face twisted, eyes twitched and her mouth pulled into a sneer. A red aura engulfed her body, her furious gaze concentrated on the snow falling outside the window, like it was at fault.

Canada gulped and America _still_ looked confused until Mathew leaned over and whispered in his ear. America's eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes glancing at Spain briefly. He was always curious about Mexico's attitude towards the European nation because he always thought Spain was pretty cool. He knew Mexico and Spain had a troubling history but he didn't know the details since he never really asked her during their play dates as colonies. America never thought about asking her after her independence. It was over with and she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

Seeing her reaction to Spain now, after all these years had curiosity eating at him. He had so many questions. America bit his lip and opened his mouth.

Canada, seeing his brother, knew what he was about to do and tried to stop him but…

"What is the deal between you and Spain? I mean, why don't you tell us already?"

The reaction was immediate. Mexico turned sharp, dark brown eyes towards her northern neighbor. Her face scrunched up in fury. America leaned back, terrified of Mexico's livid expression. He already regretted his words.

"That is none of your business!" Mexico yelled, completely furious. The chatter in the restaurant stopped. "You cannot tell me what to do,_ hombre __malvado_! Damn you, _España_! _Te __odio_! I hate you!" Mexico panted, out of breath.

The restaurant was completely silent. You could hear a pin drop. Maria clenched her jaw and when she saw the expressions on her brothers' faces, her eyes widened and she dropped into her seat, covering her face with her hands. Her breathing was ragged like she just ran for miles. The people that were staring at them before returned to their conversations, but they whispered and glanced at her every now and then. They were talking about her.

But Maria was not concerned about that. She didn't care what they thought of her but she did care about what her family did and that's why she had her face covered, guilt settling in for scaring her brothers about something they didn't know. She tightened her grip.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly tensed, muscles ready to spring at whoever was attacking her. She had to remind herself that she was in the present not the past when the hand started to sooth her back into a relaxed position. Mexico warily glanced up and met Mathew's caring gaze and Alfred's cautious one. She sighed.

She sat upright and crossed her arms. She looked at both of them. "I… I am sorry. That was not… I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me." She held her breath.

"It's okay. I forgive you and remember all of us have those… times when we forget ourselves and do something we don't mean to," Canada said wisely, taking his hand away. He knew Mexico was all right now, she was a strong woman.

America stayed quiet.

Mexico steeled herself and looked at him. He looked right back at her with something she couldn't describe in his eyes. "_Alfredo_… I never meant to yell at you. It was not directed at you, just… misplaced anger. A lot of anger. I would keep that in mind next time or I might just punch the wall and break my hand," she joked. Mexico knew the only way to solve this was to joke because, seriously, America staying serious is not realistic. He was always the bubbly, excited one.

America stared at her and then grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I knew that was a bad idea." He looked at her and his gaze softened. "All is forgiven!" he said in an overdramatic voice.

Mexico chuckled lightly, relieved. She checked her watch and cursed in Spanish. "We are going to be late!" They only came here to eat during their lunch break, after all.

The North America siblings rushed out of the building and made their way towards the building that was designated for the conference. Mexico walked silently beside her brothers, fingering one of her black braids. She had to sit in on a conference with Spain again. She cringed. Her brothers must have saw her face because Canada gave her a questioning look and America looked like he still wanted to ask her about what happened back in the restaurant.

She looked straight ahead. "Look… what happened between me and _him_ all those years ago comes back to something I would rather keep to myself. I'll tell you one day… maybe." America groaned and Mexico smirked.

As they walked, talked, and laughed, Mexico looked at her brothers and realized that even though her untold past still haunted her, there was nothing like the present.

**The End**

_**A/N:**__ This is just a oneshot, but I hope you enjoyed it! My first piece of creative writing! I feel so proud of myself right now *cries*. Please review this and constructive criticism is much appreciated. I hope you read more of my future work. So to all you fanfiction readers, do svidaniya! _

**~Zima **


End file.
